User talk:Lighningstar022
Hi! Hi! I am Lightningstar022 aka Gen. :p I have known Greenshine2 since I was in kinder. My favorite color is yellow. My favorite store is Old Navy. My best friends are Greenshine2 and Claudia022. Lighningstar022 14:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) YO! YOU THE NEWBIE? Oh, sowy. BTW, u know how to get on chat? On the right hand-side, it says "Join Chat" Click on it. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 14:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, call me and get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|''⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 14:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hmm...Looks like your profile can do some updating. Ya want me to do it for u? Just tell me wat 2 colors are your faves. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 14:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Say yes to chloe causse I won't have time to do ur user. XD [[User:Greenshine2|⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 14:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. Ask her for a ''Signature!) i have swimming on tues and thursLighningstar022 00:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Nice profile pic. XD [[User:Greenshine2|''⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 14:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on. Got your user done, I'll fix it, and don't use other people's pics. :) Thanks. [[User:Greenshine2|⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 14:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Call me, and find a picture for you when you are on Earth! And if you want to be a neko, (Half cat, half human) you have to get rid of the other pics I got you, and find an Earth form, and a picture of your Thunder sword. [[User:Greenshine2|⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 14:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) OK, choose one as your Earth form! [[User:Greenshine2|⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 15:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I see you're getting the hang of this, and you need a different name on Earth. Leave me a message when you got one! And I edited your user again, just a few tweaks. [[User:Greenshine2|⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜''']] 17:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Call meh! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 19:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Kay, Um, sign your messages with the 4~'s or press the signature button by pressing a + more button on the menu above when you are typing the message! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 19:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here is the link, click on blue. BLUE! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 19:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ☯Links User and Talk ☯Colors (YOU fill this out) ☯Fonts (you don't need this, but if you want it, u can have it. Example:Curlz MT) ☯Background Colors (Green, pink, yellow, etc) ☯Symbols (Yin-yang, sun, star, etc) Copy and paste this to ur message below! ☯Links ☯Colors ☯Fonts ☯Background Colors ☯Symbols Above me is a roof. Below me is a rug. ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 20:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Aw, cute userpage! BTW, did u leave a messge on ma talk page? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 22:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! What's up? I'm not mutitasking anymore, I swear. ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 22:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so what is up? ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 22:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) You're getting the hang of it! P.S. I wil take off the extra pic of the neko on your user. ;) ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 22:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, you add it back, and too late. SORRY!!! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 22:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Whoo woo!!! *blows party horn* ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 23:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC)